Always
by Plantty
Summary: It didn't take long for their lives to change forever. Post-finale. The war is over, Amon is defeated, but what happens next? Korra and Mako have their lives changed forever. Makorra!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Just a Girl

-x-

"I don't know what to do! I like you Korra, I really do, but..."

"But what, Mako."

"I like Asami too. I don't know! I feel like you should be someone special, someone who I can't reach. I'm just a street rat, and you're the all high-and-mighty Avatar, master of all four elements and all that crap."

"Mako-"

"Don't waste your breath. You probably already have someone in your life, anyways. My brother, a stranger- heck, it could even be Tahno! I'm helpless, you know that?" he laughed sadly. "I don't even know why I'm doing this," he whispered while turning around. "I don't know why I tried." Korra grabbed his scarf.

"Mako. Listen to me," she demanded.

"What'cha gonna do? Hurt me? You've hurt me and my brother enough already."

"Mako-"

"You're a monster, you know that? The Avatar is supposed to be the keeper of harmony in the world, but instead you created war. You, me- we're all failures."

Korra was infuriated.

"How DARE you call me a monster!" she screamed, grabbing Mako's shoulder so he couldn't escape. "How dare you call me, you, anybody at all a failure! We are perfect, just the way we are! All of us! We all stopped Amon and the anti-bending revolution, _together!_ We are **NOT** worthless, and I never want to hear you say that again, got it?" Korra sniffed, and released his shoulder. She turned on her heel.

"I'm just a girl, Mako," she whispered so that nobody but him would hear. "I'm not high and mighty, and contrary to popular belief, I'm actually not a monster. Just-" she sighed as she took a deep breath, and stepped forwards, leaving her with both toes on the edge of the pier. The golden pro-bending arena's reflection shimmered in the ever-fading sunlight of the evening.

"What are you doing?" Mako asked, amazed for just a second. "Where are you going?"

A tear formed in Korra's eye. She blinked once, hard, and refused to show her face. She made no attempt to answer Mako's questions. Again, she took a deep breath, and stepped off the edge of the pier, not even bothering to bend the water up to catch her.

It wasn't dangerous. The water was only five feet below the pier, and he knew that.

But that didn't stop Mako from harboring a feeling of dread, growing with every second it spent out in the limelight of the setting sun.

-x-

She sunk, like a rock. Her feet, even after only a moment underwater, felt like a lead weight underneath her body, pulling her down into the deep, murky water; faster, faster, faster every second-

If you were Korra, you would know when you reached your peak amount of air, and when the pressure became too much, you might have bent the water around your head, saving your ears from the pulsing and keeping life-sustaining oxygen into your lungs.

But you aren't Korra, and when she has her mind set to something, she won't give up.

This time, she was resolved to make Mako understand, no matter what it took. _She was prepared to do anything and everything for him to only UNDERSTAND._

Maybe, if you were Korra, you could have stopped your feet from getting so close to the bottom, let alone touching it. Just maybe, you would have had a little more sense to do what's right, and stay alive for the world.

Maybe, you would remember that night with Mako, and the life that you knew (although you didn't really want it) you knew (knowing your luck) would soon feel stir inside of you. Maybe, you wouldn't kill yourself, for their sake.

She had long forgotten, filed that night deep beneath the other troubles she had, like protecting the city and making more spiritual connections and helping sort out the trouble she had caused the council by defeating Amon.

A cloud of debris whipped around Korra's feet as she sunk to her knees at the bottom of the bay. She opened her eyes, aware of her lack of oxygen but not completely sure where she was.

Before anyone knew it, her eyes flared blue.

_"You cannot die,"_ a voice whispered in her ear, and as if someone was controlling her, she created a ball of air around her. "The world needs you yet. They are not ready for a new Avatar, a new hunt, a new personality. You must stay alive, but I will not trap you here, in the ocean. That in itself causes enough problems."

She looked around her, seeing nobody but the little lobster-crabs that scuttled along the seashore in the limelight from the water's power. She felt incomplete.

There was a fleeting second where all the past lives and reincarnations of the Avatar appeared before her hazy eyes, whispering one thing, and one thing only, in sync, before they disappeared back into the murky waters of the bay.

"You have a duty to fulfill."

At the end of the line, there was a flickering image. One moment there stands before her a teenage boy; much younger than her, and the next it became a man. That instant, Avatar Aang began to speak, and his image stayed.

"We will not trap you, but we cannot let you die."

She sighed internally and nodded.

"You're on your own now. Save yourself and the emotions of the world, please? For me?"

Korra dropped her head. Aang was right. She couldn't die, not yet. She thought deeply about her chakras, and her eyes were soon filled with the now-familiar blue glow of the Avatar State. She conjured up a ball of air around her and inhaled deeply. Aang, all the way in the spirit world, nodded in satisfaction. She got herself close to the surface before drawing her spirit out of the Avatar State and releasing the visions of the other world.

As Korra's eyes ebbed back to their normal color, and she bent the water beneath her, slowly, she thought she saw just the tip of a smile form on Aang's lips before the image faded away.

-x-

He sat on the edge of the pier and waited for the telltale sign that Korra had gotten to Air Temple Island safely.

He waited for what seemed like an eternity.

An hour passed, an hour where all the firebender did was sit on the pier and wait. His growing fear finally stopped, but not because he knew Korra was safe. No, it was certainly not that, but his fear, when added to his worry, had finally reached its peak.

The universe left him no other choice, and he sighed as he tied his signature scarf to the post.

Even with his calculative nature, he dived into the bay in what seemed to be a very stupid move with absolutely no hesitation at all.

-x-

She was still a good thirty feet from the surface when her arms gave out. They were tired, and she wasn't exactly in top condition after being oxygen-deprived.

She bent a small sphere around her head with her remaining energy, just giving her enough air to survive before fizzling out into darkness. None of her bending would work now- fire and water was a no-no, the sand was too far beneath her feet, there wasn't enough air and her waterbending was worn down.

In a moment, Korra's world turned from the familiar indigo of the depths of the ocean to the haunting and looming presence of complete darkness.

-x-

Mako plunged into the freezing water, his scarf left tied to a post on the side of the pier. He was freezing, but his lungs were strong and he could hold his breath for quite a while.

But was it enough?

Mako forced all thoughts out of his head and concentrated only on swimming down, down, down...

It was in that instant, in the feeling of utter fear and dread, he made his choice, deep in his heart.

He swam faster and faster, deeper into the mystery of the bay. A few bubbles floated past him. He was running out of oxygen but he knew Korra must be close by.

A shape moved slowly in the darkness, a wisp of hair in front of his eyes. Acting on instinct, he grabbed it.

It was Korra.

She was unconscious, yes, but far from dead. He grabbed her arm and used the rest of his strength to pull her up out of the bay.

The pier stood five feet above the top of the water, and Mako is stuck. He has an unconscious Avatar in his arms and is panting heavily. He knew he couldn't tread water forever. Desperately, he flipped onto his back and kicked with all his might, slowly bringing himself and Korra to shore on a nearby beach. He heaved her body onto the sand and knelt down by it, watching her closely for any sign of life. Sure enough, her chest bobbed up and down calmly, with the wind. Mako sighed in relief.

"It's okay," he whispered, coughing a bit and pushing a wisp of her wet hair behind her cold ear. "You're safe."

They stayed like that for a little while, Mako looming above Korra, watching over her carefully and gently. They stayed like that, the unconscious Avatar and her coughing companion, until something made Mako move.

Korra stirred.

Her right arm twitched, just a little bit, and Korra slowly opened her eyes. They were small and helpless for a moment, just a moment, and Mako couldn't help but feel guilty.

Suddenly, her eyes bulged, and she sat straight up in a flash and vomited.

Mako shivered. He was freezing, but he knew that Korra was going to be okay.

When Korra's vomiting finally stopped, she fell back onto the sand.

"Ma...ko," she whispered, like it was forced. Her teeth rattled. "You're... Freezing cold!"

"And so are you," he replied, trying not to shiver. "Do you have any idea how long you were underwater? You were under there for an hour, Korra, an HOUR. That's not normal."

"I was... Talking to Aang, sort of," she said, sitting up. "I went into the Avatar State... Again." Mako took a deep breath and pulled her wet body into his, resting his head on her shoulder and leaving her shocked.

"You really had me worried, Korra," he whispered into her ear, and pulled her even closer. Her arms wrapped around him, returning the hug, and she started to cry.

And then they remembered.

It was a cool night, and the breeze blew through the curtains of the little room in the attic. Korra was there, staying with the brothers as a kind of celebration for winning the war.

They had argued about sleeping arrangements. Korra insisted that Mako should be able to sleep in his own bed, and she would take the couch. Mako resisted, demanding she sleep in his bed and make needled comfortable, **NO EXCEPTIONS.** Korra, being the rebellious type, didn't like it.

"Just face the facts city boy, you're sleeping in your own bed whether you like it or not."

"No! I'm telling you, I WANT to sleep on the couch. Now if you'll PLEASE excuse me, can I PLEASE go to bed?"

"I won't let you," Korra replied, lying down on the couch and spreading out so there was only a little space for Mako to sit near her head. He sighed.

"C'mon, city boy," Korra said with a smirk, "We need to talk."

Mako sighed. He couldn't win, and he knew it. Gently, he picked up Korra's head, sat down, and placed her head on his lap. Korra blushed.

"I heard you and Asami broke up," she said with a smile. "What went wrong?" Mako massaged his temples.

"Korra, that was ages ago, and Asami and I are still friends. Does it really matter anymore?" Korra's face hardened.

"Yes."

"You're like a kid in a candy store over my breakup," Mako sighed, but made no move to continue with the story Korra wanted to hear. "Besides, if I told you, you'd probably flip out."

"So... It's a good thing?"

"If that's what you want to believe, sure." he sighed. "Asami found out about the kiss."

Korra gasped and sat up.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, leaning onto Mako's shoulder. "It must be tough."

He blushed, his pink cheeks just visible to Korra. "Not really."

Nobody said anything for a while. Korra was silent because she was deep in thought, Mako for the only reason that he had her on his lap.

Her.

The Avatar.

Korra.

Without a moment's hesitation, he grabbed her face and kissed her with the heat of a million suns.

She was in shock for a moment, unable to do a thing. Then, just as suddenly as the kiss had started, she fell into Mako's rhythm, kissing back just as fiercely and passionately as she was with her bending.

It lasted for what seemed like an eternity, and it was heaven.

When Korra broke apart for air, she whispered in his ear,

"Really, city boy? It took you too long."

"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. You found your path, didn't you? Iroh was always telling Zuko to find his own path." Mako pondered this.

"What are we?" he asked, just as quietly.

"I would say," Korra said to nobody in particular, looking deep in thought, "that I am the Avatar-"

"No duh."

"WAIT! I WASN'T FINISHED!"

"...Continue."

"I was SAYING… That I am the Avatar…and you are my boyfriend."

Mako blushed again and nodded. "Thank you," he whispered before pulling Korra in once more. Korra easily abliged.

It didn't take long for their affection to move into the bedroom, skin on skin, lips on lips.

And there was nothing that Korra regretted more than what she did that night, perfectly sober.

But it had been a cool night, and the subconscious inside of her was of the Southern Water Tribe.

They had done something unforgivable without marriage.

And now, she knew, somewhere deep inside her heart, that she was going to pay the price.

-x-

They had lay in the sand just long enough to dry out substantially.

"C'mon, Korra. We need to go back to the pier." Korra moaned.

"C'mon, Mako," she mocked his tone, "It's really comfy here in the sand."

"We need to go back," Mako insisted. "It could be gone by now."

"What?"

"My scarf."

Korra jumped up. "You left your scarf on the pier?"

"You were going to drown, Korra," Mako pointed out, turning away. "You can stay here if you want."

"No," Korra replied, standing up and earthbending the sand off of her. "It's my fault. I'm coming with you."

Mako sighed. "Thanks for showing off," he replied, brushing some sand off his arm and walking away, Korra just behind.

It was strange how things could be so abnormal on a perfectly ordinary day.

Mako's head shook side to side furiously and uncontrollably, randomly slicing the air in a wild and sloppy form. Korra furrowed her eyebrows in distaste.

"Is there something wrong?"

UMPH! "No, what makes you- OOF! Think that?"

"Then would you please stop with the head spasms?" she asked ever-so-politely. Mako stopped dead and turned to face her, his eyes stone cold.

"I'll stop with the spasms just as soon as you stop Airbending my head, Avatar Korra," he replied not-so-politely. Korra winced.

"Umm... Sorry?" she said, but Mako only sighed dramatically and continued on.

"I guess you didn't completely master it after all."

"Hey! It's not my fault! I wasn't doing-"

"We're here."

Korra stopped and watched as Mako nonchalantly dashed to the edge of the pier and untied his scarf from the post. He wrapped it around his neck and pulled it up in front of his face.

"Thanks for coming." Korra smiled.

"Any time, city boy."

"Hey, you live in the city now, too!"

"I was in the Water Tribe for most of my life," Korra reminded him. "That doesn't exactly make me a city dweller."

"You win," Mako sighed. "Hey, do you wanna stay in the arena for lunch?" Korra's ears perked up.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You are my girlfriend, can't I even bring you to my house?" Korra laughed.

"Thank you! Can we have meat though? The Airbenders' vegetarian-ness is really starting to get to me." Mako chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Avatar Korra." she fist-pumped the air.

Her day, although it had a rough start, wasn't turning out that had after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Silence is in the Context Clues  
Note: in this story, Mako is 19. You'll see why.**  
-x-  
It was during lunch that Korra felt it first. It may have been small, but she was sure she felt something very tiny stir deep inside her abdomen.  
Then she knew.  
It had been only two months since that day, but Korra was already prepared for the worst.  
She understood what was happening, and she knew she had to do something- and fast.  
"M-mako," she said, getting up abruptly.  
"Is everything okay?" he asked, suddenly worried.  
"Y-yeah..." she replied, shaking slightly out of shock. 'Well, at least it makes my protest more realistic.' "I think I'm getting a little sick. I-I think I should probably get back to Air Temple Island."  
"Are you sure you're feeling up to it?" Mako insisted. "You could stay here, if you-" he was cut off but Korra bending over quickly and rushing into the bathroom, suddenly throwing up into the brother's toilet.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered a few minutes as Mako hugged her close. She had, of course, cleaned up.  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay here?"  
"I'll be fine on the boat ride to the Island. From there, I have Pema to take care of me." she smiled warmly, standing up. "Thank you for offering."  
"It's okay. If that's what you think is best, I'm not stopping you. I'm just worried. I love you, you know?"  
"I know," Korra replied, walking around the table and hugging him. _You, Mako, are going to be an amazing father. _She smiled, and finished her sentence warmly.  
"I love you too."  
When she said it the first time, she wasn't excactly sure. But now, as she dashed away from him, with an almost-promise of new life stirring inside of her, she knew.  
She knew that it was never a lie when she said it. Ever.  
_"I was losing my mind at the thought of never seeing you again! And I realized... I love you, Korra."  
It might have taken her a long time and a visit to the Avatar State to realize it, but she finally understood how she felt, and she was glad that air was the element of freedom.  
"I love you, too."_  
-x-  
The next day, she went to see a doctor. She needed confirmation, she had to know for sure if she was right, or... Or if she was wrong.  
She sat in a small waiting room, with beige walls and big, fluffy chairs. In a corner, a radio played for its single listener. It was a jazzy tune, and Korra hummed along with it as she scanned a newspaper.  
"Avatar Korra?" a nurse called from inside a doorway. "The doctor will see you now."  
Korra smiled and stood up. "Thank you," she replied, and followed the nurse into the doctor's office.  
"She'll be here in just a minute," she stated, exiting the room and leaving Korra to sit in a chair alone. After a long minute of waiting, the doctor walked-or should I say, sauntered-in.  
She stopped when she saw her.  
"Avatar Korra?" she asked, truly surprised. Korra sighed. "That's me. But please, just call me Korra." the doctor smiled.  
"Sure thing. Now Korra, what brings you to my tiny (please excuse that stack of newspapers in the far left corner) office today?"  
"Umm... Well... You see..." _Why can't I say it?_  
"Oh," the doctor replied. "Let me guess. Feeling sick a lot lately, stomach cramps, that sorta thing?"  
"Umm... Yeah, actually," Korra replied, astonished. 'Does she see this kinda thing THAT often?'  
"I'll be right back," the doctor said, and rushed out of the room.  
A minute later, she returned with some sort of liquid in her hand.  
"Now, I'm going to need you to take off your shirt, and probably your skin-skirt-fuzz-type thing, too." Korra obliged easily, laughing a bit as she untied her pelt and removed her shirt, leaving her in her bindings. The doctor smoothly bent the liquid out of its container.  
"This is a special substance that will let me examine you, but you have to be quiet."  
"You're a waterbender!" Korra cried.  
"SHHHH!" the doctor yelled, so loudly the nurse came and knocked on the door. "Everything's fine, go away," she answered, leaving Korra feeling happy that this doctor had a sense of humor.  
The doctor continued bending the liquid and slowly placed it onto Korra's belly and closed her eyes. They stayed like that for a few minutes, and then the doctor opened her eyes and smiled.  
"I think you already know what I'm going to say." Korra nodded weakly, and the doctor chuckled. "Why don't you put your shirt back on and then we'll talk."  
Korra sat up and pulled on her shirt. She quickly tied her pelt and stood up.  
"Now," the doctor started, "Who's the lucky boy?" Korra took a deep breath.  
"Well..." she replied, "He's warm and caring..."  
"Go on," the doctor prompted.  
"And... I love him with all my heart." she laughed. "Once, I told him that I thought we were meant to be together. That didn't turn out so well."  
"You should expect to be sick a lot, and tired," she said.  
Korra sighed. "Tell me something I don't know."  
They both laughed.  
"Thank you," she said, handing her a few yuans and walking out the door.  
"Tell me what happens!" the doctor called.  
"Sure thing," she replied, walking out of the office. She felt happy, but she couldn't stop the pit in her stomach from growing. It was familiar, identical to the one she had before she and Mako had gone to find Amon. She was too young, only seventeen going on eighteen, and Mako was only a year ahead. She sighed gently into the breeze.  
She had been worried; but now, only one thought rang through her already-full-to-bursting mind- actually, make that two.  
First off there was the classic _How am I going to tell this to Mako?_  
And second of all, of course, there was the all-encompassing _shit._  
-x-  
She sat meditating inside the pavilion.  
_Clear your mind, embrace freedom, don't do anything...  
Clear your mind..._  
"GAAH!" she screamed, jumping up. Her fists were sprouting fire now. "I can't do this!"  
"Do what?" a calm and collected voice asked. Korra winced and turned to see her Airbending master. Instantly, her flames went out.  
"Master Tenzin! Uh... Fancy seeing you here! I was just going inside, you know, to... Umm... Use the bathroom! Yes! That's it!" she knew it was incredibly suspicious, but she couldn't help it. Tenzin gave her a questioning look, and she rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, it you'll excuse me..." she dashed back inside the temple, but didn't go to the bathhouses. Instead, she rode an air scooter into the girls' dormitory (much to the disgrace of the acolytes in the hallways) and dived onto her bed, crying.  
It was silent for a few minutes, before footsteps came closer and closer to the door. With every passing second, she wished more and more that they would pass. The person stopped and knocked on Korra's door.  
"Go away, Tenzin," she said in between sobs, "I want to be alone." she was surprised when the door opened anyway. Tenzin usually respected Korra's wishes. Now curious, she stopped crying and glanced at the door.  
"M-Mako?"  
_Great, not him, not now-_  
"I came to see if you were feeling alright."  
"What does it look like?" Korra asked, sarcastically. Mako sat on the foot of her bed and stared into her eyes.  
"Why are you crying?" he asked gently, wiping a tear away. This had the opposite affect he thought it would have and only made her tears stronger.  
"Korra?"  
"You're going to do so well, Mako..." she said, her tears streaming but her sobs no longer present. Mako's eyes widened and he leaned back slightly, surprised.  
"What do you mean?" Korra wiped her eyes cutely, even though she thought it was extremely out of her character. How could she be strong now?  
"Mako..."  
"Korra, is something wrong with you? You're all emotional!" Mako cried in exasperation. Korra laughed, silently thanking him for making it easier.  
"I guess you could say that. Mako, I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby." Mako was stunned. He sat in silence for at least a minute. Korra was counting.  
"Wha-what?" Korra sighed.  
"I'm pregnant, Mako."  
Mako quickly put two and two together (and didn't get four), frowning. Suddenly the realization dawned on him. Mako's face lit up and he tackled Korra, placing his hand on her belly. Sure enough, it was just a little bit thicker than usual.  
"Woah there, City Boy," Korra said, putting her hands on Mako's chest, "Nothing's certain yet. Don't get too attached." she gulped, suddenly not feeling so good. "Mako..."  
"You okay?"  
"I don't feel very good..." Mako jumped off of her and she dashed into the bathroom, the Firebender right at her heels.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I did this to you. And we're both so young, too, especially you, and you're doing the hard part, vomiting and carrying the baby and all... Korra, I'm sorry." Korra coughed up the last of her vomit and sighed. She rinsed her mouth and the sink out, and replied, "It only started a few days ago; I'll be fine. It can't last too too long, can it?" she smiled. "Now let's go back into my room. We need to talk." she smirked, and added, "Although, now that I think about it, apology accepted." she laughed as Mako calmly facepalmed.  
-x-  
"How long have you known?"  
"I had my suspicions, but as for how long I've officially known? About three hours." Korra laughed. "I was going to wait a week or two to tell you, you know, just in case, but then you barged in here..." she facepalmed. "Oh well. Destiny is a funny thing," she said, quoting General Iroh of Aang's time in a funny voice.  
"Sure is," Mako agreed. A peaceful silence fell between them for a moment, before Korra broke it.  
"Mako?"  
"Yes?"  
"You have to promise me something." Korra's happy face fell suddenly. Mako was worried.  
"What is it?"  
"I saw this little girl on the streets today, when I was walking back from the doctor, and she told me a story." Korra gulped. "She was ten, her clothes were in shreds, and she was a non-bender. I asked where her mom was, she didn't know. She said her mom had just left the year before, knowing she was strong enough to take care of herself. She was kicked out of her house and into the streets by her own mother." Korra started to cry. "She told me that her mom didn't want her, that she left her alone of her own free will. Her father, he left when he heard she was going to be born."  
"Korra-" Mako started, but was quickly cut off.  
"She was so strong, Mako. Her parents- they were alive somewhere, and she knew that. They just left her, Mako. They just left." she was whispering now, and tearing up. "You need to promise me. We can't abandon our child, not now or ever, until the day we die."  
_It was bright, the fire that killed his parents. He remembered a flash of red, lots of flames. He remembered his mother's scream and his father's paniced calls telling him to take Bolin and leave, to get to safety.  
He grabbed his father's favorite red scarf off the nightstand and dashed away, picking his six-year-old brother up and dragging him away, far away, into the heart of the city. He knew how the little girl must feel.  
_His eyes teared up.  
"Oh, Mako, I'm sorry," Korra whispered, "I didn't mean to-"  
"I promise, Korra. I promise. I won't ever leave our child. Ever." he wouldn't cry. He couldn't. Not in front of her. "I'll protect them until the day I die, with my life."  
Korra smiled and buried her head into Mako's chest. She wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her tightly. She glanced up after a moment, her bright blue eyes staring into his amber ones.  
"I love you, Avatar Korra."  
"I love you too, City Boy." she laughed. "And I know that you're going to be a great father. Although there's one hurdle we have to get over first..."  
"And that is?"  
"Uh, hehehe. Well, we kinda gotta tell Tenzin..."  
Mako facepalmed, not knowing why he didn't think of that.  
"Do you have any sort of plan, like at all?"  
"That's where you come in, team captain. You gotta help me here."  
"Sometimes, I swear you take my skills for granted," he mumbled as the pair sat, Mako hugging Korra tightly, trying desperately to think of a plan.  
-x-  
Ikki dashed down the hallway to get Korra for dinner.  
"Korra! Mommy wants you to come down to the dining roo- Oh," she stopped suddenly, thrusting the door open. She couldn't deny her surprise at what she saw.  
Korra and Mako were kneeling on her bed, Korra's face in his chest and Mako's right hand trailed up and down the side of her stomach. They were talking quietly, Korra glancing up every once and a while, planning something... Mako was facing away from the door, but froze and slowly turned around when Ikki burst in.  
Korra's eyebrow twitched as she stared at Ikki, the watching the little girl's amusing reaction.  
"Hey Korra? Why are you kneeling on your bed? And why is Mako here? I thought the arena was open and he was living there again? Mommy says it's time for dinner."  
"I'll be down in a minute..." Korra said, "And, umm... Can Mako stay, too? We didn't realize it was so late already... Umm..."  
Ikki nodded slowly. "I'll tell mommy."  
"I'm sorry," Mako said guiltily, "I'll go home now, I didn't realize it was getting so late..."  
"It's okay! Mommy says that airbenders never turn away a hungry guest! Well, maybe nasty people, like that one time Ponytail Man came in, but not friends like Mako!" Ikki smiled brightly as she turned away and made an air scooter. "Come down soon though! Daddy has to bless the food before it gets cold!"  
She slammed the door shut with Airbending, and Mako and Korra sighed in relief.  
"Well... We should go down to dinner then, I suppose."  
"Guess so," Mako replied monotonously. The two untangled themselves and Mako looked down at Korra, worried.  
"Think you'll be all right through dinner?"  
"I'll be FINE," Korra insisted. "I do it every day." she slipped her hand into his and grabbed it tight. "Now let's go before Tenzin kills us." she ran fast, dragging Mako along the familiar hallways. He knew the consequences of being late to dinner, but he wasn't scared. After all, he was with Korra.  
Avatar Korra.  
And he knew that she could do anything.  
Well, except for cooking. She _really_ sucked at cooking.  
-x-  
Korra and Mako sat awkwardly next to each other at the dinner table.  
"We thank the spirits for this good food, for our good health, for our good friends..."  
Every so often during dinner, Korra wouldn't feel so good, but Mako was always by her side, ready to help if anything went wrong.  
"Thank you for letting me stay here for dinner, Pema."  
"It's no problem! I know Korra enjoys your company just as well as any of us," she chuckled, making Korra blush. The room was filled with lots of laughs and stories. Korra and Mako contributed when they could, Mako telling little tidbits of Pabu's particularly interesting habits and Korra reliving old memories from her childhood in the Southern Water Tribe.  
"There was this one time where I asked for this kid's address, so I could visit him. He looked so scared, he just ran away!" Korra laughed. "I thought I lost a friend, but really? What kind of a friend is afraid of you?" the table erupted in thoughtful "Hmms" and "Uh-huhs."  
About halfway through dinner, Korra dropped the rice ball she was eating.  
"Korra?" Mako asked, worried. He glanced over at her.  
"I don't feel very good," she said, standing up slowly. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. Be right back," she said, and dashed away. The rest of the family looked at Mako pointedly.  
"I don't know," he said, putting on his best poker face. "Maybe her stomach is just disagreeing with her. I'm sure she's fine." he continued eating slowly, the rest of the family following suit. They were not surprised when Korra walked in, declaring she felt 'as hungry as a lion-turtle' and digging in to her food once again. As the room erupted in laughter from more stories, everyone (besides Mako, how could he?) forgot about Korra's odd behavior.  
Except for Tenzin.  
-x-  
"Korra, are you feeling all right?"  
"I'm FINE, Tenzin. I just had a little stomach cramp." Mako smirked, amused by how this was going.  
"Are you sure?"  
An awkward silence fell yet again over the three of them. Korra glanced at Mako, who stated back into her eyes and mouthed, "are you sure?" Korra nodded and took a deep breath.  
_"Play it by ear? Korra, that's crazy!"  
"But why not? I mean, knowing how this whole 'morning sickness' buisness is going, I'm probably going to vomit during dinner, which will give me time after dinner to explain myself to Tenzin, because he'll be worried."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Nope!"  
"Are all Avatars this nonchalant?" Mako sighed. "Well, if you really think it'll work..."  
"I'm sure of it!"_  
Korra sighed. She just couldn't do it. She kept staring at her Airbending master, willing herself to say it, but she couldn't. Mako squeezed her hand gently under the table. Korra smiled weakly, took a deep breath, and-  
"Tenzin..." she stopped.  
"Yes, Korra?" Tenzin's eyebrow arched in suspicion.  
"Well, you see..." suddenly, a look of pain came over her face. She doubled over and dashed out of the room. Mako sighed.  
"It must be tough," he whispered. They sat in silence. _Gosh, are we always this quiet?_  
"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Tenzin asked suddenly. Mako flushed bright red.  
"I- uh, well, you see-" _wait for Korra, wait for Korra, wait for Korra..._  
"I'm back!" Korra said, plopping down next to Mako again. She looked at his face.  
"Why are you all red? Oh well. So anyways... Tenzin."  
Mako sighed. "Let's get this over with," he muttered.  
"Korra, I would like an explanation of why you are acting so strangely," Tenzin demanded. "Are you sick? If you are sick, then I suggest Mako should go back to the city, so he doesn't get sick as we-"  
"No!" Korra cried, then realized what she said. A look of sheer worry crossed her face as she laughed shallowly. "So, umm-"  
"We only want to make sure you're all right," Tenzin said, more amiable this time. "Are you?"  
"I-in a sense," she said. "Tenzin, I'm pregnant."  
Tenzin turned green and spit out the juice he had been drinking. "You're WHAT?"  
"Pregnant," Korra answered quietly.  
"You're seventeen, Korra! And you're unmarried!"  
"Eighteen in two weeks. Tenzin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let things get out of hand, and-  
Tenzin sighed. "That's perfectly all right, I suppose, what's done is done and we have to accept that." he turned to Mako. "I'm assuming you're the father, correct?  
"Yes, Master Tenzin..." Mako replied slowly. "I am..."  
Tenzin focused on the pair of them. "But really, if you need any help, Pema and I would be more than happy to oblige. We have had four after all," he stated, sighing. "Do your parents know?"  
"I only really found out today, when I went to the doctor," Korra confessed. "So no. You're the first ones after Mako." Tenzin's eyes narrowed.  
"I thought you said you were going into the city park with Mako and Bolin?"  
Mako looked at Korra, surprised. "You used me as an excuse?"  
"Hey!" Korra defended herself, "It's your child too!" they all laughed. Suddenly, the door opened.  
"I heard your conversation while I was in the kitchen," she confessed. "Congratulations, Korra!"  
"Thank you," Korra replied warmly, getting up to hug the older woman. "But I have a favor to ask you- I-if it's alright with Mako, of course."  
Mako eyed her suspiciously. "And what is this request?"  
"I-I may still miscarry, you know, lose the baby... I'm only two months through, so it's still risky. Especially since I'm only seventeen... But, Master Tenzin, will you and Pema be the godparents?" she glanced at Mako, who smiled and nodded.  
Tenzin's previously hard expression softened. "Of course," he said. "Now, I think it would be best if Mako stayed the night. We need to sort a few things out, and I'm sure you do too, but the last ferry is leaving in a couple of minutes."  
"It's okay," Korra cut in, "I can take him back on Naga." Tenzin's eyebrows furrowed and Korra's lip stuck out as Mako and Pema burst out laughing.  
"Master and pupil," Pema remarked. "It's really up to Mako though, don't you think?" Tenzin and Korra nodded in agreement and turned to him.  
"Uh... Well, Bolin would probably get worried if I never showed up, but you're right, too..."  
"Aha!" Korra said, jumping up. "I told you!" Tenzin sighed and stroked his beard thinking how his kindhearted father got reincarnated into such a loudmouthed and competitive girl.  
"Very well. Stay as late as you wish. Pema and I shall be in our room, if you need us," he said, getting up. He hugged his wife, taking her by the arm he led her out of the room. He waved over his shoulder and exited.  
"C'mon, we need to talk- still," Korra stated. "But let's not go to my room. Let's go down to the beach," she suggested.  
Mako nodded. "Let's go."  
-x-  
It kind of reminded her of the time she and Mako had infiltrated an Equalist gathering, dressed as chi-blockers, in a messed-up sort of way. Even if she had been declared on-the-run, she knew what she was up against, and she liked that.  
Mako had stopped her from going too overboard that day, and he did it again. He fit her so perfectly, she didn't want her life any other way.  
"Korra, we can't go overboard."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm telling you. We can't get all worked up over this, not yet. You could still..." he gulped, not wanting to say it. He had only found out today, and he was already worried.  
"I know," she replied sadly, leaning into his chest. "That's why we can't tell Bolin or the others yet. I don't think the kids should know, either. The risk is still too high."  
"I agree. He is my brother, but... I don't know. It seems like silence is in the context clues, for the time being at least." they sat in silence for a moment. "How are you going to break the news to your parents?"  
Korra hummed thoughtfully. "I think... Maybe we should wait a few more weeks, maybe a month or two? Until it's more certain, at least. And then we take a visit to the South Pole." she sighed. "It's weird, thinking about all this. It feels so rushed. I just defeated Amon, I have lots of work to do with the council, they're still cleaning the city up... And now I'm going to be a mom."  
"And you only met me a few months ago," Mako reminded her with a smirk.  
"Well hey! Almost a year, for your information, and I didn't mean to lose control!" she calmed down and glanced at her stomach. "But I'm not afraid."  
Mako smiled and sat her on his lap, placing a gloved hand on her stomach.  
"I know you aren't. We'll make it through this. Together."  
"Together," she replied in the gentle death-grip but gentle voice that was only achievable by Korra. "Together."  
Mako never did go home that night, and Korra never rode Naga across the bay. They fell asleep in the sand, hands intertwined, Korra snuggled into Mako's side. Unconsciously, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders in the sand, and drew her closer. He brought his love and dragged it home. He knew that even though he was only nineteen, and Korra a year younger, they would make it.  
Because she was the Avatar, she was a mentor, but most of all, because she was Korra.  
**-x-  
A/N: GAAH! They're OOC! I'm really sorry but I tried my very best :'(  
Anyways, I finally wrote part 2! And, in reply to an anonymous response, yes. Korra is pregnant.  
So, I'm thinking of making this piece 4 chapters, each one getting closer and closer to the arrival date, and then a fifth chapter as a kind of epilogue...? We'll see how that works out. Extra chapter is a definite though, I already have that planned out in my head... Sort of...  
I spent lots of time on this today, on-and-off on my iPod touch. It was interesting. I don't even know why I'm writing this, but I felt it had to be done... It's not really going to be about the symptoms and stuff, just their life with the symptoms as a background... This chapter needed it to make a point. :P  
**If you actually read the whole note, I love you. 3  
Please review, I love feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'M NOT DEAD!**

**I know I said Korra's birthday was 'in two weeks,' but I moved it an ADDITIONAL 2 weeks forward, having forgotten about it until halfway through writing this chapter. I hope you can all forgive me :(  
Thanks for reading! And yes, I am assuming you will read the story if you just read through that whole author's note. Deal with it!  
**-x-**  
-2 1/2 months-**  
A dog howled outside the pro-bending arena's windows. Rain poured down and every once and a while, lightning would strike the area, sending thunder crashing through windows everywhere. A lone satomobile horn honked loudly, twice in quick succession. The rain, although it seemed to let up for a moment, came crashing down once more.  
Bolin was in the living room, attempting to give a resisting Pabu a bath. He dipped the fire-ferret into the water, and consequently got splashed in the face, hard. He whined and tried again with no avail. Finally, Pabu calmed down enough to let his owner dip him into the bucket of water, bringing a smile to the sixteen-year-old's face.  
Korra sat on the windowsill, the window open just a crack to let in some of the cool night air. It reminded her of home, and made her feel nostalgic. Every once and a while, she would bend a strip of water out of the sky, pushing and pulling it with the gentle touch she had long since grown accustomed to using. The water would gently swirl, the different blues mixing in the mellow light.  
Mako was in the small kitchen, the absence of a wall allowing him to observe Korra and Bolin as he cleaned up from the dinner they had shared. Every once and a while, he would stop washing the dishes altogether, and just stare out one of the tall windows above their red sofa, watching the rain fall gently down. He wished he could be free like that, having no cares in the world except to fall, fall, fall until you hit the ground. But he knew life wasn't as simple as that. He had Bolin to take care of, and now he had Korra.  
He had returned to his job at the power plant again, now that things were slightly more ordinary. When Bolin found a part-time job cooking dumplings, Mako didn't stop him. He knew that his brother didn't want him to feel his entire weight much longer, and he appreciated that. The thought of his brother being able to look after himself brought a smile to Mako's face; he had learned well. He sighed and started drying the dishes.  
Korra had no job, but that was fine. She had loads of work to do with the City Council, and was still in training besides. Tenzin often brought her to meetings; she was like a sixth wheel that balanced everything out. And she was happy. To Mako, that was the most important thing.  
As Mako dried off the last plate and put it away, he glanced over at Korra. She was staring out at Air Temple Island, just as he had done so long ago, but he wasn't about to admit that.  
Korra sighed and dropped her head. Slowly, she swung her legs off the windowsill and stood up.  
"I guess I'll have to stay the night," she said, gesturing out the window at the raging storm.  
"All right! Korra's gonna sleep over!" Bolin said enthusiastically, while Mako nodded.  
Korra laughed. "I can't exactly swim back in this weather, can I? And the ferry certainly isn't running." she walked across the room and approached Mako.  
"Now, so that we don't get in a big argument like last time," Korra started, giving Mako a pointed look, "I am going to sleep on the couch."  
Mako facepalmed. "Don't you think it would be better if I slept on the couch?" he said, then hurriedly added in a whisper, "Besides, I want you to be as comfortable as possible, especially now."  
Korra sighed. "You worry too much. You're sleeping in your own bed, whether you like it or not."  
"You guys okay?" Bolin called. "Because Mako, you look really worried right now..."  
Mako and Korra glanced at each other, and then Bolin quickly. "We're fine, w-what are you talking about?" they asked in sync. Bolin looked suspicious.  
"Well, if you're sure... I'm finished with Pabu's bath." he held up a dripping Pabu wrapped in a green towel. "So, I think I'm going to go to bed."  
Korra smiled. "Good night, Bolin," she said gently.  
Bolin raised an eyebrow. "Okay, now there's definitely something up. But I'm tired, so I'll find out in the morning." he yawned for emphasis, nodded to Korra and Mako, and walked into the brothers' room.  
"G'night, bro. I'll be there in just a sec," Mako replied.  
As soon as he was gone, Korra and Mako sighed in relief.  
"We're going to have to tell him sooner or later," Korra said. "He is your brother, after all."  
"Better later than sooner," Mako grumbled. "He'll never let me live it down."  
"It'll be fine," Korra assured him. Then she suddenly started to cry.  
"Korra? What's wrong?" he asked, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.  
"I miss my parents. They always know what to do."  
Mako smiled warmly, although she had struck something deep in his heart very hard. "We'll figure something out. Besides, we're going down to the South Pole in a few weeks, right? You can see them all you want then."  
"That's true..." she sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Hey Mako, do you have any chocolate?" Mako sighed. These were going to be a hard few months.  
-x-  
She had taken the couch, just as she promised she would. She lay there, half-asleep, wearing only her breast bindings and her baggy pants. Her stomach was slightly bigger. Just slightly. Mako blushed when he entered the room to bring her a blanket.  
"H-here," he said, holding it out to her and looking away.  
"It's not that bad," Korra said, noticing his expression and grabbing the blanket. It was orange. "Besides, I'm still wearing my pants." she smirked.  
Mako sighed and sat down next to Korra, twirling a lock of her brown hair around his finger. "I guess so," he admitted. They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, before Korra started to cry softly again. "What's wrong?" Mako asked softly.  
"I don't think I'll be a very good mother, Mako," she whispered. "I'm too young, you're too young... I'm too young-"  
"Okay, okay, I get the point, we're too young." Mako interrupted. "But what's done is done, and I have no regrets. I know you're going to be a great mother, Korra. You're the most loyal and selfless person I know, remember? We can do this."  
Korra smiled slightly before drifting even more off to sleep.  
"I love you, Mako," she whispered.  
"I love you, too." he only waited a minute before going back up to his and Bolin's shared room, but her breathing was already regular and soft. Little did either of them know that Bolin, while he was asleep, caught bits and pieces of their conversation and put them into his dream unconsciously.  
Well, that was one hard-to-explain dream.  
-x-  
Korra and Mako glanced anxiously at each other from time to time during the impromptu breakfast they were eating (leftover noodles, cold). Bolin's dream was certainly something.  
"And then, Korra was running around screaming she was pregnant-" both Mako and Korra spit out their noodles.  
"Wha-what?" Korra asked, shakily.  
"That's ridiculous!" Mako said, louder than necessary. He and Korra then both laughed loudly.  
Bolin raised an eyebrow. "...she was pregnant-"  
"That's crazy talk, Bolin," Korra said. "Why would I be pregnant?"  
"It was a dream..." Bolin pointed out. "Mako was running around with you, too, screaming that he was the father. It was weird. After that, though, you broke down in tears and Mako told you that you would be a great mother." by this point, Korra and Mako were whispering to each other, trying to figure out why Bolin would have a dream so close to the truth. "Hey! You guys aren't even listening anymore!"  
"Sorry," Korra apologized. Mako sighed.  
"Okay, look. Korra should probably head back to Air Temple Island soon. Right?" he asked. Korra nodded.  
"I'll get going in a minute."  
"I'm going with you."  
"To the window?"  
"No. You're walking down to the docks, with me." he gave Korra a glare that clearly read _You. Are. Fucking. Pregnant._  
Korra half-smiled and laughed nervously. "Oh, yeah! Umm... You don't have to do that..."  
"Yes. I do." Mako gave Korra a look, and she nodded, a little unsure.  
"Let's go then," she said, pulling on her boots. "See you later, Bolin!"  
"Bye, Korra! See you soon," Bolin replied, waving as Mako and Korra walked out the door. Once they were safely away from the arena, Korra stopped. "That was too close."  
"I agree," Mako said. "We could have just told him then, but it didn't feel right."  
"Avatar Aang followed his beliefs. He didn't want to kill Ozai, and he didn't. Maybe that's what we should do, too." Korra laughed. "It was kind of amusing, anyways." Mako gave her a confused look.  
"I guess, but really. How did he hear us?"  
Korra shrugged. "Maybe he just has sensitive ears."  
Mako sighed. "Maybe," he agreed. "Hey, Korra? So, I heard there are fireworks over the bay tonight, and I know a good spot to watch them from, so I was wondering-"  
"If I want to go with you?" she asked, smirking. "Sure, City Boy. When do they start?"  
"Umm, nine, I think," Mako replied calmly. "I'll come by the temple at eight?"  
"Naah," Korra said. "Too much work. The ferry takes forever anyways. I'll just swim over here." she backpedaled to the edge of the dock. "Thanks for everything, Mako!"  
Mako waved nonchalantly. "See you tonight!"  
"Definitely! Stop by the Air Temple again sometime, too. I could use some company." she laughed, and her eyes lit up. Mako found himself staring. He didn't even realize it when she had dived into the water and started swimming back to the island. Instead, he stared at the water.  
A minute later, Mako did a double-take and walked relatively calmly back to the arena, and to his brother.  
Thank the spirits Bolin insisted he had a dream, nothing more. Otherwise, Mako thought he might just have exploded.  
When Bolin went out that night, to watch the fireworks with some girl whose name Mako forgot, he smirked.  
_So Korra's pregnant, and my brother's the father. I knew they went well together, I just didn't realize how well._  
Mako could hear his laugher from the apartment, five stories above the street and through a few thick walls.  
He sighed. "So I guess he figured it out after all."  
-x-  
Fireworks exploded across the bay. They weren't in quick succession; here was a pause between each one, like a show's beginning. It was midnight, and the skies were pitch black except for the light the fireworks gave off. Korra stood on a stone bridge in the park, entranced. She had never seen fireworks; they were a new invention and they simply did not work in the South Pole.  
"Oh, Mako! Look at that one!"  
Beside her, Mako smiled and glanced at her. She was staring at the sky, her jaw dropped. She was genuinely happy and surprised.  
"That one reminded me of the South Pole! The blue and green and white, mixing together and... THAT ONE LOOKS LIKE PABU!"  
It was all too much. Mako just started to laugh. It was good-natured, teasing, and happy. Korra glanced at him.  
"What's so fun- whoa! That one is like you!"  
The firework in question was orange and red, but kind of... Fizzled out before it exploded fully. Mako stopped laughing and smirked.  
"So how exactly was that like me? Please, I need enlightening."  
"Well, you're bright, you're a Firebender, so the red and orange are a given, and-"  
"And I fizzle out before I even get a chance to burst?" Mako interrupted with a smirk. "I can't believe that you, of all people, are pregnant with my child."  
"Hey! First of all, it's OUR child, and second of all, I didn't even mean to get pregnant in the first place!"  
"Are you sad?" Mako asked, frowning.  
Korra sighed. "Not sad exactly. Just... Worried, is all. I'm worried. Like, how are we going to tell everyone? And am I really going to be that great of a mother? Even I know that I'm not the nicest person in the world, Mako," she said. Another firework exploded.  
Mako was silent for a second. When he finally spoke, he spoke quietly, almost in a whisper. "Bolin knows."  
"What?"  
"He figured it out one way or another. Probably by putting our actions together with his dream. Korra, I'm sorry."  
Korra frowned. "That's weird, I thought we did a great job of covering up suspicion." she paused. It didn't take long before she was smiling, then chuckling, and finally full-out laughing. "So that's what he was laughing over?" she asked. "I love you, Mako," she finished, choking on her laughter. "No matter how stupid we may be."  
Mako smiled. "I love you too, Korra."  
And just as the best of the fireworks started, one after another after another streaking across the sky, Korra slammed her lips against Mako's. He grabbed her and pulled her closer. Her fingers intertwined with his jet-black hair, and they never wanted to let go.  
_I love you, too._  
-x-  
***two and a half hours earlier, 7:00-7:30 ish***  
Ikki snooped around the island, trying to find any trace of Korra. Currently, she was in a tall tree, looking out across the island.  
"Do you see anything?" Jinora whispered from the ground. Ikki frowned and jumped from the tree, bending the air below her to cushion her landing.  
"She's not on this section of the island," she replied.  
"Maybe she and Mako went on a daaaaate~" Jinora suggested.  
The sisters stood side by side as they gazed out over the bay. The sun was setting and it made the city seem to glow. For once in her life, Ikki was calm as she watched the water lap up against the docks.  
Suddenly, Jinora spotted a flash of blue calmly walking out towards the water. "There she is!" she shouted, pointing at Korra. The sisters quickly hopped onto air scooters and sped towards her.  
"Korra! Korra! Where are you going? Are you going on a daaate? Are you going out with Mako? Huh? Are you?"  
Korra stopped dead still and slowly turned her head to face the airbenders. She jumped when she saw how fast they were coming-straight at her, none the less- and quickly bent a stream of air beneath her to propel her into the air and leave the sisters to only run on into a nearby tree. As she fell slowly to the ground, Korra sighed.  
"I'm going to the city," she said, loud enough for Ikki and Jinora to hear, "to see Mako. It's not a date. I'll see you in the morning." she was about to dive into the water when Ikki interrupted.  
"Where are you going?  
"To see some fireworks," Korra quickly replied. She was just about to jump into the water when suddenly, Jinora asked speculatively,  
"Korra? Is your stomach growing?"  
Korra laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. She made it look like she was going to answer, and took a deep breath.  
"Well, you see..."

.

Korra leapt backwards off the dock without answering Jinora's question. She spiraled under and bent the water around her, propelling herself farther across the bay with every kick she did. But for some reason, every kick seemed to take a little more effort. Her shirt seemed a little tighter, too.  
Mentally, Korra sighed.  
They were right.  
This is actually happening.  
-x-  
**-3 months- (Time Skip: 2 Weeks)**  
"Korra's gonna have a baby! Korra's gonna have a baby!" Ikki cried, jumping up and down and clapping wildly.  
Korra groaned. "Remind me again why we decided to do this on my birthday?"  
Mako chuckled. "Because Ikki and Jinora almost found out two weeks ago, remember? It's not excactly something you can hide."  
Korra smacked his arm playfully. "Don't even say it, City Boy." she stood up from the table and cleared her place.  
"Thanks for the food, Pema. It was amazing," she said, ignoring all the questions the kids were throwing at herself and Mako. "Now c'mon, City Boy. It's my birthday, and I feel like going into the city."  
"Coming, oh high-and-mighty Avatar Korra," Mako replied, standing up next to her. "We'll be back for dinner, right?" he asked.  
Korra stuck out her tongue. "You must really hate me, don't you?" she asked as the two brought their dishes into the kitchen.  
"We're off, Tenzin," Korra called, walking out towards the bay. "Thanks again for the breakfast, Pema!"  
"No problem," the acolyte called back, then sighed. "Now kids, I want you to remember, it's Korra's birthday already and we still have so much to do to prepare..."  
-x-  
"I am NOT taking the ferry," Korra insisted.  
"But it's faster!"  
"I don't care. I'm walking." she replied shortly, stepping into the water and bending an air bubble. "Are you coming or not?"  
Mako sighed. "You win," he replied, stepping next to her and praying he wouldn't step out of the safety of the bubble. As the two started their decent, Mako brought up a good question. "What do you want to do, anyways?"  
"Umm... I'm not really sure," Korra admitted. "Maybe just wander around?"  
"Sounds good to me," Mako replied, knowing it wouldn't do any good to argue on her birthday. "Where do you want to go? As in, what part of the city?"  
"I don't know."  
"Are ALL Avatars this nonchalant?"  
"No. Just the waterbending ones. We DO 'go with the flow,' after all," Korra replied. She giggled.  
"What's so funny?" Mako asked.  
"You, silly," she replied. Suddenly, her mood darkened. "But seriously. One more 'are all Avatars...' comment, and I will whop your ass."  
"Mood swings, check."  
"If I wasn't trying to keep us alive down here, I'd kill you!"  
"But, you are. Keep walking."  
"Ugh!"  
Mako laughed. "And this is why I love you."  
"You better say that again, City Boy. I can see the land- and your crumpled form is lying on top of it."  
"Oh? The Almighty Avatar is challenging me?"  
"Yes. Prepare for doom! ...Although it might not be that devastating anymore. Fighting with this physical weight in my stomach isn't my forte."  
"It'll be fine," Mako reassured her, trying to bring back her cheeriness.  
"You know what? You're right! I can still fight, even with this thing growing inside of me!"  
"That's not what I meant, but... shit."  
-x-  
"I'm hungry."  
"Then why don't we stop for lunch? Want something in particular?"  
"Water Tribe food."  
Mako made a face. "I really don't understand how you guys like that stuff so much. I mean, it's fine, but after a while..."  
Korra rolled her eyes. "You really ARE a city boy, aren't you? It's pretty much all we have, stupid!"  
"Oh. Right. Well, do you wanna go to Narook's?" Mako's voice was monotonous.  
"Yeah. That place has good noodles," Korra said with a smile on her face.  
"Well, in that case, you have to turn around and take a right." he gestured in the right direction with his hand.  
"You could have said that earlier!"  
"You insisted on leading us."  
"Sometimes- ugh!" Korra grabbed Mako's hand and tugged him towards the noodle shop.  
"And that is why I'm a city boy," Mako whispered to himself.  
When they got to the shop, Mako and Korra both got Narook's specialty, seaweed noodles.  
"So, anyways. You like these noodles, too? I wouldn't have guessed."  
"Not in particular. I just tolerate them better than everything else." Mako grinned as Korra scowled at him.  
"Why must you be so infuriating?" she asked, acting truly exasperated.  
"Because," Mako said simply, "it's what I do."  
Korra scowled and put her left hand up on the table, leaning her weight on her right arm. She stared deeply into Mako's eyes, which looked rather happy. His mouth was set in a smirk as he obliged to Korra's silent request.  
"Your food is ready!" a waiter called to them, bringing over the two bowls of noodles. As stood in front of the table, he placed the noodles down and slowly backed away, trying not to get caught up in the intense staring match that was going on. It worked.  
Mako and Korra didn't even realize the noodles were there. They just continued staring at each other; blue eyes meeting gold. Suddenly, Korra burst out laughing. Mako sighed and glanced down.  
"Oh," he said simply, "Our food is here."  
"SO YOU ADMIT DEFEAT!" Korra cried.  
"No. I'm just going to eat my noodles now," Mako replied calmly.  
Korra gasped. "Water Tribe food!" she picked up her chopsticks and started happily devouring the green-tinted noodles. "And they're totally authentic!" she declared, nodding in approval.  
"I still don't understand how this is your norm," Mako said, "but it isn't bad."  
"See, City Boy? What'd I tell ya?"  
"...I said nothing," Mako stated. "But hey, want to just take a walk in the park after lunch? I have to talk to you."  
"You're talking to me now. Plus, it's MY birthday, not yours. Yours was a while ago, remember?"  
"Not what I meant," Mako said, rolling his eyes.  
"Oh. So, we're talking business stuff then?" Korra asked.  
Mako sighed. "I guess you could call it that.  
"Fine then, Mako. We can go take a walk in the park after I finish eating."  
"Thank you." Mako paid for the bill and glanced at Korra, who was still eating the remaining noodles.  
"What?" she asked. "Is there something wrong with my hair?"  
"No," he replied. "But you sure do take your time eating."  
Korra slurped one last noodle before putting down her chopsticks in content. "Well, I'm finished now. Are you happy yet?"  
_"Exceedingly,"_ Mako replied sarcastically. "Now let's go." he walked out of the noodle shop, Korra following closely behind.  
"So. What do we need to talk about?"  
"Well, there's lots of stuff."  
"Like?"  
"Like where are we going to live? I mean, you live on Air Temple Island, and I live across the bay."  
"That's true," Korra replied.  
"So you really haven't thought of it?"  
"Nope. But, umm... Maybe you could come live on the island with me! I mean, it's not that bad. And then eventually, we could get an apartment somewhere in the city, right?"  
"Eventually," Mako agreed. "But then there's Bolin."  
"Right, right." Korra said. "I was getting to him."  
"...no you weren't."  
"You would not _believe _the level at which I hate you right now."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I would."

"Exactly."  
-x-  
Mako glanced at the sky as they walked through the park. It was clear and bright, and the blue was vivid against the few wisps of clouds, almost invisible against the light. The sun shone high in the sky, shooting its rays out onto the citizens of Republic City.  
A few birds sung the sounds of spring overhead. The snow in the park had just finished melting and flowers thrived on the moisture. Everywhere, little pockets of color stood out against all the harsh greys and whites of the snow that still littered the ground.  
Korra's lips turned up in a smile. She thought about the sun, and how she was lucky it was shining so brightly for her birthday. She glanced at Mako out of the corner of her eye. He seemed distant, not talking, his eyes obviously not paying attention to anything in particular. She wondered what was wrong, but didn't dare ask. He gripped his scarf tightly.  
"C'mon, let's walk to the fountain," he suggested. Korra nodded and followed.  
In a moment, the two arrived at the fountain, Korra sitting on the rim, Mako sitting on the ground below her.  
"So what's up, Mako?" Korra asked. "You seem distant."  
"Oh?" Mako replied questioningly. "How so?"  
"Well, before, you were kind of unfocused. You weren't really paying any attention, and you were grabbing your scarf."  
Mako laughed. "It's all too serious, isn't it."  
Korra was confused. "What's so serious about my birthday?"  
"Oh, never mind," Mako replied. "It was nothing anyway. I just had to ask you a question, but I think I can live." he glanced at Korra as he smirked playfully.  
"What's that question you had to drag me all the way out to the park for?" she asked, an eyebrow raised. "You made me curious, so now you gotta tell me."  
"I don't feel like it anymore," Mako whined, laughter in his voice. Korra scowled and he sat himself next to her, on the rim of the fountain instead of the stone pathway.  
"Do you really want to know?" he asked. When she nodded, he smiled and leaned into her, preparing to whisper something in her ear. She shivered when his breath wisped across her ear.  
"Will you marry me, oh high-and-mighty Avatar Korra?"  
Korra gasped and jumped up.  
"Wha-what?" she asked, shaking wildly. She turned to face him and pointed at him, her arm spazzing and her cheeks bright red. "But, but..." she racked her mind, trying to think of a good comeback. Finally, she sighed and hung her head. Mako chuckled, stood up, and pulled her into a hug, her chin resting on his shoulder.  
"You... You really mean it?" she whispered. He smiled, reached into his pocket and grabbed a box. He sat Korra on the rim of the fountain next to him again (it was a miracle he wasn't already soaked with all of Korra's nervous antics) and tossed it to her. She inspected it, as if it was going to bite her when she opened it. Cautiously, and still shaking, she slowly opened the small white box. Inside there was a necklace and a ring.  
The necklace was a simple Water Tribe betrothal necklace. It was carved into blue stone, as usual, and hung on a thick blue strap. It wasn't huge, a little larger than the size of Master Katara's, and wasn't very elaborate. The carving was a yin and yang; one half was decorated in simple flames, non-complex and the other had a single snowflake. Korra thought it was the most beautiful thing she had seen in the world. After, of course, Mako, but that was a given in her mind.  
The ring was simple. It was just a silver band, nothing fancy, nothing unaffordable, just silver. It shimmered in the light, blues and yellows working their way gently into the reflective band.  
"That's how we do it here in Republic City. I thought, you know, because you're still the Avatar. You need something you can bend in, right? Nothing too, too precious." he smiled. "I know it's not much, but I hope you can forgive me about that."  
"Mako..." Korra grinned like a Cheshire cat as she leaped on top of him, sending them both into the shallow-bottomed fountain and getting them thoroughly soaked. She sat on top of him then, and said, "Sure, City Boy. I guess it could work. Maybe." she tumbled over next to him and kissed him hard. "Yes, Mako. Yes."  
After a minute, Korra and Mako got out of the fountain.  
"Think you could help out?" Mako asked, gesturing to his sopping wet form. Korra smiled and bent the water out of both of their clothes and back into the fountain. Mako watched with wide eyes as his clothes suddenly became dry.  
"Now you have to help me," Korra said. She grabbed the little white box- how the hell did it manage to stay on the rim?- and took the necklace out. She jammed her hand in his face and waved the necklace around. "Strap it on?"  
Mako smiled warmly and took it from her. Korra spun around and lifted her ponytail. He unclasped the necklace and gently hooked it around her neck. When he was finished, she turned around and grinned, bringing her hand to her head to display her ring. Mako thought she looked beautiful.  
"Thanks for the best birthday ever, City Boy. You really know your stuff.  
"Thanks for making this a fun day, Korra. I wouldn't think so badly of yourself, miss Avatar." he smiled and kissed her. "Only a few more months," he reminded her. "Only a few more months until you have the baby, and then we can get married. How does that sound to you?"  
"Anything sounds good right about now," Korra replied, hugging him. "Thanks for being there for me."  
As they walked out of the park hand in hand, they started arguing in good humor and thanking the spirits there was nobody in that section of the park that day. Otherwise, Mako was certain it would have been chaos.  
_Like my life isn't chaotic enough already._  
-x-  
The sky was slowly darkening as the time ticked later and later. Korra and Mako were still in the city, holding hands and laughing. They would be going back to the Air Temple soon enough, so they decided to try to prolong the little time they had left as much as possible.  
After meandering around the city for a little while more, Mako told Korra, "I didn't get you anything for your birthday, you know, besides the ring and stuff, so I'll buy you something now, and you can pick it out. What do you want?"  
"You really don't have to do that," Korra interjected. "I mean, it's already the best birthday ever. You really don't have to-"  
"But I want to, Korra."  
Korra sighed and glanced around. She saw a small shop on a barren corner, its windows glowing faintly. The sign read 'Water Tribe Trinkets.' "Let's go in there," Korra suggested, pointing. Mako smiled.  
"Okay then."  
Korra opened the old wooden door and it softly creaked. A tiny bell tinkled overhead.  
"Come on in!" an old-sounding voice called. Cautiously, Mako and Korra stepped in and walked forward. A woman with white hair and blue eyes sat in a large plush chair, decorated with swirls and waves. "Why hello there," she said, "Welcome to my little shop, young Avatar."  
Korra smiled. "Thank you."  
Mako nudged Korra. "Do you know this lady?" he whispered.  
"Nope," Korra whispered back, "But she seems nice."  
The woman smiled. "I am Kei, of the Northern Water Tribe. When I was a girl, Avatar Aang visited our tribe with his friends, and a nasty admiral attacked us and killed the moon spirit. I came to the city only a few years after Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko established it and set up this shop. I've been here ever since." she smiled. "You are having a child, young one."  
"Yes," Korra said, amazed at her tale. "I am."  
"Why don't you have a look around. There is certainly something to suit your tastes. You're from the south, correct?"  
Korra nodded. "Yes, and thank you."  
She slowly walked with Mako through the tiny shop. There were trinkets and curios galore, but nothing that really suited Korra's taste. Mako was skeptically examining a boomerang, wondering who would use one nowadays in the city, when Korra called, "Mako! Come look over here!"  
Mako walked over to Korra. "What is it?"  
"Look at how adorable this is!" she cried, holding up a little stuffed animal. It was a little blue teddy bear, only the size of maybe two apples and some lychee nuts. "Can we get this?" she asked. "For the baby."  
Mako smiled. "It's perfect," he replied. They brought it up to Kei, who smiled with a nostalgic look in her eyes.  
"That's a special one," she said. "It was one of my daughter's. One day, when I visited my parents back in the Northern Tribe, she went out to play in the snow. It was just lying there, no owner in sight. We never found the true owner, but she always took very special care of it. She thought that maybe, if I put it in my shop, the original owner would find it. They haven't, yet, and probably never will."  
Korra smiled. "That's very sweet."  
"You kids can keep it, free of charge," she said. "I don't normally do this, but you two seem like good people." she eyed the necklace Korra wore. "I know that you will make her happy, young Firebender." Mako and Korra both blushed.  
"Thank you very, very much!" Korra cried happily, clutching the bear with one arm and grabbing Mako's hand with the other.  
Once they were out of the store, Korra glanced at the sky. It was red and orange, like flames on a pitch-black night.  
"C'mon," Korra called, tugging Mako along, "We have to get back the Air Temple."  
"Can we PLEASE take the ferry this time?"  
"You know what, City Boy? I'm feeling generous. Let's take the ferry."  
"Thank you, Korra."  
"Don't expect this to be a regular thing, though!"  
Mako sighed. "You really are the most infuriating person I've ever met, Korra. But I love you anyways."  
"I love you too, Mako. And by the way? Thanks. I try." She smirked as Mako sighed.  
-x-  
The windows were dark in the Air Temple. Korra was suspicious as she stepped off the boat and onto the dock.  
"Why isn't there anybody here? We told them we would be back for dinner." Mako shrugged.  
Something rustled in the trees overhead. Someone- probably Ikki or Jinora- was jumping through the trees, going towards a big patio next to the Air Temple. Suddenly alert, Korra grabbed Mako's hand and followed the sound.  
When they got to the patio, Korra's eyes opened wide.  
A huge red banner hung from two trees, proudly displaying the message 'Happy 18th Birthday Korra!' in bold black print. Paper lanterns were strung from thin ropes, funding in the wind and filling the pitch-black sky with light.  
Korra's eyes widened as she glanced at everything, her left arm still clutching the blue teddy bear they had bought.  
Suddenly, the stillness sprang to life as Korra's friends, the Airbending kids, Pema, Tenzin; who wasn't smiling but had a twinkle in his eyes, and the White Lotus sentries all sprung up from various places. All together, they and Mako all yelled, "Surprise! Happy birthday, Korra!"  
Korra gasped and took up a defensive stance. Then suddenly she relaxed, showing that she simply was in shock. "All this is for me?" she asked.  
Mako laughed. "Who else would it be for?"  
"Thank you all so much!" Korra exclaimed. She turned to Mako. "You knew about this?"  
Mako nodded, still smiling. "That's why I kept you in the city later."  
"The kids wanted to throw you a party, and Mako agreed to bring you into the city to keep you away all day. Tenzin took a little more convincing," Pema said with a laugh.

Korra scowled. "Why? Because it's too much of a distraction to have a party on my birthday?" she laughed.  
"I still believe it is too much, but you are right. It is your birthday," Tenzin said. "I just told them not to go too, too overboard." Korra grinned widely.  
"Thank you."  
"Now everyone, we have lots of food here, please help yourselves! We'll have cake in a little bit, too," Pema announced.  
Korra grinned. "Thank you so much, everyone!"  
As the guests mingled and talked, Korra was surprised to see some people.  
_"Beifong?"_ she asked in surprise. "Why are _you _here? I thought you hated me!"  
"You gave me back my bending," Lin stated simply. "I brought you a present. Open it later with the Firebender boy. Think of it as my way of saying thanks." she waved. "See you around, Avatar."  
Korra waved as she walked away. Suddenly, she ran right into Bolin. Literally.  
"Oof!" Bolin and Korra said in sync.  
"Bolin!" she cried. "It's so good to see you!"  
"Same," he replied, giving Korra a hug. "So, you're gonna be my sister now, huh?" he asked, pointing to her necklace.  
Korra blushed. "Uh, yeah, um, I guess I am."  
Bolin laughed. "Congratulations! But, I guess, no Pro-bending this year, huh?" he pointed to her stomach. "Because, you know, you're going to have a baby."  
Korra dropped her head. "I guess not," she admitted. "I'm really sorry. I was looking forward to it, too. Poo."  
"Don't be sorry! I'm going to be an uncle! I'm happy!"  
"I hope you two can find a good replacement for the season," Korra finally said. "I would feel really guilty if you didn't play because of me."  
"Well, I'm going to find Mako now and talk to him," Bolin said. "See you later, Korra!"  
"Bye Bolin!" she called back. She sighed. Who knew talking to your best friend could be so much work?  
Korra settled down on a bench with some rice and noodles. She thought about what Mako had said earlier.  
_What's going to happen? _She wondered._ Where will this bring us? Where will our lives lead us?  
What have I gotten myself into?_  
As the party continued, Korra lost herself in the moment.  
She was finally given a piece of sheer bliss.  
_She forgot._  
-x-  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you..."  
The voices rang out in an agonizing harmony as all of Korra's friends sang for her birthday. Mako smiled at her the whole time, making her blush. Bolin's voice rang out loud and strong over the 10,552 trees and the young airbenders sang sweetly as they celebrated their Avatar turning eighteen. Pema rocked Rohan in her arms, Tenzin by her side. When she was finally given a chance to cut the cake, she sighed in relief.  
"You guys were terrible," she said playfully as she took a knife and carefully cut a piece of cake. Everyone cheered. She put it on a plate and handed it to Mako, who frowned.  
"It's your birthday, and you're giving the first slice of cake to me?"  
"Yeah, City Boy. You got a problem with that?" there was a fire in her eyes that made everyone flinch.  
"N-no," he said and took the cake. Korra laughed and cut herself a slice.  
"Help yourselves, I don't feel like cutting anymore," she said, gesturing towards the layer cake in front of her. It had four small layers; each one decorated with a different color icing to represent the four elements. On top, the airbender kids had divided the space into four and decorated their own section. Meelo's was obvious; all it had was a smiley face and some sprinkles. Ikki's was much more extravagant, displaying globs of multicolored icing and a moon in black frosting on top. Jinora's was much quieter, she had written 'Korra' in grey icing that showed her contemplation of color. _(Red? Orange? Blue? Green? Maybe I'll just use grey.)_ Rohan's displayed a handprint in the icing and squiggles in different colored icing, thinned a little to be applied via spoon.  
"C'mon, City Boy," Korra said, nudging Mako once she had escaped the task of cutting the cake. "Let's go take a walk."  
They walked side-by-side, eating their cake and talking. It was quiet and peaceful, something Mako hadn't seen for days. Unfortunately, the peace didn't last long.  
"Korra! Korra! Everyone's looking for you! Should I tell them that you two are here?" Korra spun around to find an excited Ikki. "Ooh! That's a pretty necklace! And you're wearing a ring! You didn't have those this morning! Are you two getting married? That's sooooo sweet! Can I tell everyone? Pleeeeease? Are you? Can I?"  
There was nothing left for Korra and Mako to do but to glance at each other and facepalm.  
**-x-  
A/N: I feel this chapter was ranty and too long, sorry :(  
Just to clarify a few things:  
-Korra forgot about her Avatar duties, stress, the baby, etc.  
-It's not that the ring isn't precious; it is just more practical in my mind for the Avatar to have a simple ring, because they use bending a lot... Oh I don't know.  
-Lastly, instead of four actual story chapters this is probably going to have five. I can't fit six months into one chapter. XD**


End file.
